Smoothing the Edges
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Gibbs tries to reassure Tony. Next in the Julia Knows Best series. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


Instead of teaching Tony the sanding ropes, Gibbs let him wander around the basement for a while. There was something on Tony's mind, but he had to talk about it on his own terms. Gibbs knew exactly what it was, having overheard most of the conversation with Julia.

Sure, he'd known Tony was insecure about things, even Kate had muttered that as Tony lingered behind with Burley on the Enterprise. Gibbs had figured it was jealousy over his fondness for Burley, but he should have expected that whatever this was between him and Tony, it was so fragile and new that Tony was unsure of more than just his place at NCIS.

Tony needed to be reassured in his own time. So Gibbs spent a couple of hours consulting his blueprints, while Tony moved around, sometimes looking over his shoulder, sometimes resting his hand on the wood, sometimes just staring into space. Gibbs was beginning to get impatient, but he knew he had to wait the other man out.

"I talked to Julia today."

"I remember," Gibbs said, heaving a mental sigh of relief that they were finally talking. The irony wasn't lost on him that he usually hated talking with his exes. "You two getting close, huh?"

"Does that bother you?" Tony asked, standing slightly behind Gibbs, branding him with his body heat.

"Nah. She's a good lady, Tony." Gibbs turned to face the younger man, staring into his eyes. "Why do I think you were talking about me?"

"Cause we were," Tony admitted, biting his lip. "And Stan Burley."

Gibbs nodded. "Burley shook you up." It wasn't a question.

"Was wondering…" Tony suddenly looked sheepish and shrugged.

"No," Gibbs answered, his voice quiet and level. "Never, Tony. This is about you and me, nobody else. You are not next in line. You're…you." Gibbs sighed audibly now, wishing he had a better way with words, wishing he knew how to reassure Tony better.

He reached out, tracing his thumb over Tony's wrist. "Very few coworkers allowed in this basement. All of them I consider good friends. Abby, Ducky, you. Nobody else. No room for anybody else. Not Steve Burley, not even Kate."

"Steve. You really called him that for two years."

Gibbs shrugged. "Seemed to fit. Didn't spend a lot of time worrying about his name, DiNozzo."

"He said you really liked me."

"I do, Tony," Gibbs replied, seriously. "And whatever is going on here is new…" He shrugged, giving Tony a crooked grin. "Maybe too slow. But I don't want to screw this up by rushing it."

Tony bit his lip again, working it in and out of his mouth and Gibbs swallowed hard. "But we're definitely progressing right? We're at the kissing stage even though heavy petting kinda jumped over that."

There was something so little boy and charming about Tony, layered with the sensuality Gibbs wasn't even sure DiNozzo was aware of. It was a sexy combination that made Gibbs swell with need, but he couldn't give in. Not yet. Not until he was absolutely sure that they were ready.

"We're to kissing," Gibbs affirmed. "But not more yet, Tony. Much as I want to…I'm not gonna rush. I won't rush this."

Tony let out a frustrated chuckle. "You're responsible for my water bill then. Too many cold showers."

"You'll wait?" Gibbs asked, suddenly aware that he could lose everything.

Tony brought his hand up, lightly tapping the back of Gibbs' head. "Course I'll wait. You're Gibbs….and you're worth waiting for. But since we're to the kissing stage…"

Tony moved closer, cupping Gibbs' face and Gibbs' eyes closed as the other man's mouth brushed gently over his. It was more gentle than passionate, but the emotion was so heartfelt that it meant more to Gibbs than it should have.

His eyes opened and Gibbs gave Tony a thoroughly satisfied little smile. "Let's get out of the basement, watch a game on TV or something. Must be some college football on."

"You only have the TV down here," Tony protested.

"And you have a big screen. Come on; let's go to your place for the day."

Tony shot him a brilliant smile and Gibbs' chest clenched a little.

He'd intended to bring Tony home to smooth things over, but just like normal, Tony twisted things around and had smoothed down Gibbs' own ragged edges.


End file.
